


Savior

by Shiena1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Louis, Anxiety Attacks, Assistant Louis Tomlinson, Assistant Niall, Boss - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Businessman Harry, Businessman Liam, Confessions, Confusion, Cuddling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hate to Love, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Louis has anxiety, Love, M/M, Model Zayn, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Possessive Harry, Rich Harry, Slow Rise, Snuggling, Womanizer Harry, Younger Louis, balls, friends to lover, tons of fluff, worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiena1/pseuds/Shiena1
Summary: Louis Tomlinson lives a hard life after being disowned by his family for being gay, moving in with his 28 year old boyfriend who beats him, and living off him until he finds a job, life sure does like giving him the short end of the stick.Enter angle Liam Payne, his name is literally Angel Liam James Payne, because he saved Louis. When Liam gets Louis a job interview at S.S. Styles Incorporation, he opens a new life for the unlucky boy. Meeting Harry Styles, owner of the company, should not be so nerve wracking, but can you blame him Styles is hot, and well known for his number of sexual partners, what would a dull kicked around boy like Louis do at the prestigious S.S. Styles Incorporation?The question is: Will this new life be good for Louis or is it just another thing to add to the list of misfortunes?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

[LOUIS](https://em.wattpad.com/1bfdd0f494015c7fd2c9e8f70bc5e05298aa8e30/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e4373565664527738486e564c413d3d2d3336383833373631322e313461303838323336306334663365313135303334373035333039322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Liam ](http://s5.favim.com/orig/151207/2015-beautiful-black-and-white-liam-payne-Favim.com-3721245.jpg)Payne, I love you so much, you're the only one that cares about me, the only one who's ever been there for me, and I will forever be grateful for you.

I've been crying for the past 30 minutes, Liam's been trying to call me, but it's been a long time since I've remembered what love felt like. To someone else someone getting them a job interview might be something insignificant to them, but to me, this is the greatest gift someone could give me. Living off my abusive boyfriend is definitely not the dream life, and now I'm given the opportunity to provide for myself, to have a better life, and finally escape the hell I live.

After I calm myself down a little bit I finally call Liam, he had texted me an hour ago that read:

**Hey, Lou, I know you've been searching around for a job, and I know you haven't been having the results you've hoped for, but I come with good news. I've convinced my boss, to sit down and have an interview with you. Call me when you read this to get the full information.**

I sit and read through this message for another five minute before I finally work up the courage to call Liam back. He picks up on the 2nd ring, and I feel my heart race, "Li? Hey," he sounds like he out of breath, he must of been in the middle of a workout, I start to feel bad for interrupting but I have to talk about this interview now, while I've stopped crying. "Thank you so much, you don't even know how much this means to me."

"Oh Lou, don't think much about it, you know I will always do anything to help you. I want to do so much more, but I know how stubborn you can be," he teases causing me to blush even though he can't see me. "The only thing you need to know is to dress nice, fix your hair, have your resume, and be ready by 10 tomorrow. Also, wear the tightest jeans you own."

The tightest jeans I own, It's not even the day of the interview and I'm already having second thoughts about this. I sigh, hang up, and hope for the best, which is truly the only things I can do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives at S.S. Styles for his job interview, panic attacks and comforting Liam ensue

Chapter 1

**LOUIS**

I've never actually been given the full name of where Liam works, he's always just told me that he works in one of those tall buildings by the Maple garden. There's like 5 tall buildings over there, and I've never bothered to pay attention to them until now, here I am standing outside of the tallest building just staring at it. My legs have no intention of carrying me inside that building right now, especially since Liam just told me this is[ S.S. Styles Incorporation](http://www.crainsdetroit.com/apps/pbcsi.dll/storyimage/CD/20140613/BLOG016/140619937/AR/0/AR-140619937.jpg&MaxW=1400&MaxH=1400). Of course, I'm a full everyone knows all about S.S. Styles incorporation, and its famous owner Harry Styles.

S.S. Styles is a company in the music industry, one of the top labels that are known for people like Little Mix, Ed Sheeran, 5 seconds of summer, [Zayn Malik](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/26/7f/90/267f906efeb4fcc4f80a7e2918cef489.jpg), and so on. The company has been a part of the music industry ever since Harry Styles great, great grandfather started it when he was 26. Then we come to Harry Styles, he may be famous for being the new owner of S.S. Styles but he's actually famous for the being the youngest music producer, taking the rein of the family company at the age of 20. Being so young does come with good and bad publicity as well, now at the age of 24 Harry Styles has a reputation for himself, he is known as the kind, lazy, womanizer, many disliked him for not taking his job serious and making his employees do all the work while he went out and partied.

Louis gave Liam a nervous look, as he twiddled his thumbs around frantically. "What am I doing here, Li?" Even if he did manage to get whatever job he was applying for he would never fit in. This is where the prim, and proper work, Louis is just Louis he can't be proper but he does plain pretty well.

"You have an interview with [Harry Styles,](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/55/b0/e1/55b0e120aa3fdae198733b4761f4e5a4.jpg) Lou. Don't start this self-doubting thing again, how are you supposed to get anywhere in life if all you do is second guess every little move you make," Liam didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but he missed when Louis would just do things on instinct instead of taking time to analyze things. If only he never came in contact with Tanner, maybe he would still be a bit like his old self. "Now come on, you're going to be late, and Styles doesn't do late unless it's him."

Liam started taking long strides toward the building, Louis' short legs barely being able to keep up with the older male, along with the fact that he was a complete mess. By the time they got to the elevator, Louis body was sheened with sweat, and his nervous twitching had begun to start up, it sucked being a victim of abuse. When they were halfway to the last floor, where Styles resides, he remembered that Liam didn't tell him what he was applying for. "Li! You didn't tell me what type of job I'm being interviewed for, how could I forget that?!"

Liam let out a small shit under his breath as he watched his best friend start to shake like a leaf, Louis was definitely on the verge of a panic attack, luckily they've been best friends for 5 years now they know each other like the back of their hands. Liam approached Louis gently placing his hands on the 21-year-olds shoulders, coaxing him to look him in the eye.

"It's okay Lou, just breath and I'll explain. Can you do that for me?" Louis began to nod, as Liam helped him with his breathing exercise. "That's it Lou, just a few more deep breaths, you're doing great love."

That the thing about Louis he loved being praised, so used being faulted for everything he's done, it makes him relax when people compliment him for something small, even something as fighting a panic attack. Louis gathered himself, staring into Liam's big puppy dog brown eyes, on his last deep breath he let out a raspy, "Thank you."

"Hey don't stress, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was just a bit excited that you have this interview and I forgot all about the actual job you're applying for," Liam apologized a couple of more times before Louis finally shushed him and forgave him. "The interview us for being Styles assistant."

"His what?" Louis almost didn't believe him, being Harry Styles assistant? There was no way he was going to get the job, Liam must know this! "Assistant? I have no experience and.... and..."

"Lou, it's you're just applying, calm down. This is just one step of getting yourself on the right path, you never know unless you put yourself out there. So try for me okay?" Louis felt his heart swell at his friend's words, he could practically feel the love and commitment Liam had for him, it's one of the best feelings Louis felt in a long time. He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away and gave the fellow brunette a watery smile.

"I'll try, I promise," he whispers as the elevator finally arrives at their floor. They are official 15 stories high, and that thought is daunting enough but Louis makes his way out of the elevator, hoping to leave behind all doubts. "Where can I find you when I'm done?"

"I'll be on the floor below, just ask Niall for me," [Niall ](http://s5.favim.com/orig/160114/1d-black-n-white-boy-boyband-Favim.com-3890165.jpg)was Liam's assistant, who occasionally had drinks with them whenever they went out, Louis absolutely adored the happy Irish man.

Before he knows it the elevator was shutting and Louis was left alone in the hallway at the entrance of Harry Styles office. He gulped down the ball that was forming in his throat, as he entered the room, being met with the sight of 2 women, one [blonde ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/da/54/d4da54a21837330e9489ac276a243821.jpg)and one [redhead](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/92/06/a4/9206a49e0f2cf83f51b7943eb08f2721.jpg). The redhead took in Louis' appearance while the blonde didn't even spare him a glance, her eyes staying engaged with her computer. "Excuse me?" He mumbled while shutting the door behind him.

"How may I help you?" The redhead asked in a professional voice, but a small smile was spreading on her face. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Actually, I'm L-Louis Tomlinson, and I'm here for a job interview with Mr. Styles," he managed to stammer out as he took in the [lobby](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4b/ae/d2/4baed2352a8ff2f50bd9fccb93c61ea1.jpg)? Could he even call it a lobby, it looked more like a living room.

"You're a few minutes early, just have a seat over there and I'll call you when Mr. Styles is ready," she replied back pointing her stilettos nails at one of the green couches. Louis did as he was told, wondering when his interview actually did start, Liam's not very good at giving details.

He heard the two women talk to each other, their voices were kind of low and it was very clear they were talking about him, which made him extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Louis tried to ignore it, whipping out his phone to distract him, only to see that he had missed calls and unread text from Tanner, his now fast pumping turn stone cold. He was definitely in big trouble when he gets home.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles will see you now, Cynthia will lead you to his room," there was now a different woman she had [blonde/brunette](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fe/a3/80/fea3804529b59d35a465f2ad55428034.jpg) hair tied back in a neat bone, and her outfit was not business appropriate but this was Harry Styles they were dealing with. Louis scrambled off the couch, grabbing his resume and following the fast pace walking woman to Mr. Styles room.

"He's ready for you, do your best," Louis internally smiled, Cynthia seemed nice, he hoped they could be friends if he actually managed to get the job.

Then he was left alone outside of Mr. Styles office, contemplating on going in or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 1st chapter of Savior!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm kind of feeling iffy about it since it's kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer, I realized that I lied on my last chapter, and I'll promise promise promise that my next story will be over 2k words.
> 
> Along with that, Louis and Harry are going to meet, lets see how this goes.
> 
> Word count: 1328
> 
> Answer to Riddle: Tomorrow
> 
> Next Riddle: The more you take, the more you leave behind, what am I?
> 
> Enjoy, Kudos, Share, and Comment


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis interview with Mr. Harry Styles is nerve wracking enough, but having Desmond Styles as well is a whole other story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2335
> 
> Answer to Riddle: Tomorrow

Chapter 2 

 

Chapter 2

**LOUIS**

I stand outside the door for one more minute before I knock on it, I was told it's always polite to knock before entering a room. I hear a deep voice answer with a "come in," as I walk in I'm met with the sight of the one and only Harry Styles. His long curly brown hair disheveled, his face a bit flushed, his eyes glazed over and wide, it was quite easy for me to put two and two together, he just had sex, and the [room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/69/58/a4/6958a4532aa208da55fa3d701d3c2504.jpg) even smelt of sex. I blush heavily as I try not to notice the smell and how nonchalant the man is being.

I clear my throat, and look at one of the big black chairs in front of his desk, asking with my eyes to sit. "May I?"

"Please." His voice is not only low, deep, and rough, but it's slow and washes over me sending tingles throughout my body. Just one word from this man and he already has this weird effect on me. I sit down on the unsurprisingly soft chair, noting that Styles eyes haven't left me once, it makes my heart pound for some reason. "Shall we start?"

"Um, yes. My name is Louis Tomlinson, age 21, I just got out of college I graduated back in the spring..." I begin but before I can fully introduce myself [Desmond Styles](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/73/ba/9f73bae407e18d3854b01388c80629db.jpg) is entering the room. My eyes widen at the sight of this man, having one Styles in the room is intimidating enough but having two is a whole other level.

"Sorry for being late, I was stuck in traffic. You must be Louis Tomlinson, here for the job as my son's assistant," The man didn't even spare me a glance, just taking a seat in one of the chairs beside Harry's desk. All of a sudden the room grew quiet, and tense as Des stopped and just stared at Harry, it was another minute before the man began to talk. His face went from composed and serious, to red and angry. "You've got to be kidding me, Harry, how big of a fuck up can you be honestly?"

Watching the scene before me, I couldn't believe the words the man began to sprout they were cruel and definitely unfatherly. Des had started calling Harry every word in the book, a slut, useless, good for nothing, idiot, moron, it was just a lot to take in, the one thing that bothered me was the fact that Harry's face remained the same, not once showing a hint of emotion. Was this such a usual occurrence that Harry isn't bothered by it anymore? What kind of father talks to their children this way? And couldn't he have waited until I was gone?

The lecture was over as fast as it came, Des just went silent and took his seat grabbing a clipboard from his bag. "You can continue, sorry about that Mr. Tomlinson." He finally looked at me and I could really take in his appearance, he may be in his Late 50's but he looks to be in his 80's, his eyes were so tired, he had a bunch of bags in his eyes, and overall he just looked exhausted, the poor man needed more than a break.

I clear my throat, and try to prepare myself for the rest of the interview, "Well I have a master's degree in business management, and um," My mind completely blanked, sitting here it feels like I'm being interrogated, and everything I say feels like I'm being judged by the man. "S-sorry," I managed to squeak out, trying to search my mind for something to say, as my anxiety became present.

"How about we ask you a few questions?" Des suggest taking notices of my state, I nod slowly and stare at the carpet like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Okay, what was your last job?"

"The last job I had was working at a daycare this summer, I soon had to quit when my boyfriend got a new job here," I explain while fiddling with the front of my shirt, and nibbling on my bottom lip.

"So you're good with children, then this job shouldn't be too much of a struggle," Des jokes but nobody laughs, I don't know if I should laugh since hopefully Harry might be my future boss, and I don't want to offend him. We just sit here for a bit in awkward silence, until Harry asks me a question.

"May I see your resume?" I quickly scramble for my resume, placing it on his desk. He slowly skims through it, his eyes going from my resume to me. "Well, it seems that you've had plenty experience with working."

"I've had jobs all my life, I came from a family of 5 I have 4 little sisters, my mum was a single mother for half of my life until she met my stepdad Dan, and now we're a family of 8, with two more siblings one girl and one boy. I send them money every once in awhile, just to help out with their financial problems," I don't share the fact that they disowned me a year back when they found out I was gay, somethings I would like to keep to myself.

Des writes down something really quick on his clipboard, before standing up and bidding me goodbye. "I have another meeting to be at, I'll be speaking with you later Harry, farewell Mr. Tomlinson."

The door shuts behind him, leaving just Harry and I to ourselves. I was wrong it's even worse being in a room with just Harry, he's beyond intimidating, scary might be a better choice of words. I looked into his eyes, they were an unusual shade of dark green completely different from early, but it was only for a second before his eyes went back to his light ones, and a smirk appeared across his face. Oh boy, here we go.

********************

"So Mr. Tomlinson, we've already gone over your resume, can you explain your work ethic to me?" Harry's bored tone almost caused me to wince instead, I straightened myself up trying to think of what I should say. Harry had been tapping his pen against his desk for the past 5 minutes and it's starting to seem like he wants this interview to be over as much as I do, but for a completely different reason.

"I would describe myself as a hardworking optimist, I'm always determined to get the job done, no matter the difficulty. I work well with other people, I'm friendly but I mostly keep to myself so I don't bother anyone," I stopped right there not really talking about myself, it felt like I was just telling him what he would want to hear, I bet that's what it felt like to him too. I flushed as Harry gazed at me with an unreadable look.

"Alright, tell me why you want to work here?"

"Um well, my boyfriend has been supporting me for the past 5 months, and I feel like a burden to him really. I've been trying to get a job for the past 2 months and nothing has really popped out at me, up until now," I felt a bit bad for lying to Harry about this job, in all actuality he didn't even know what job he was coming here for.

"Interesting, I would like to continue this interview but it seems my next meeting is in 2 minutes, Cynthia is just outside with a packet of questions you will need to answer, and turn back in before you leave," Harry instructed, while grabbing his phone, I feel like he finally lost interest in me. My stomachs in knots, as I stand to leave, unfortunately, my foot manages to get caught on a bump in the carpet, and I go tumbling down. Someone just kill me now.

I stick my arms out to brace myself for impact but nothing comes, instead, I find myself with arms wrapped around my waist, and a chest against my back. I open my eyes and release a breath I didn't know I was holding as I look into Harry's eyes. His green eyes are dark once again, and both of us are breathing heavily, we spend a couple of more minutes just staring at each other before I realize that I should be going by now. I pull back, and Harry quickly releases, my body feels cold without his arms around me.

"S-sorry," I manage to mutter out, before I grab my stuff, and scamper out of the room. Just like he said outside was Cynthia waiting, she stares at me with questioning eyes, I blush heavily while closing the door behind me. Cynthia takes in my appearance her face going from confused to angry in a split second.

"So did you fuck him?" She asks her anger evident in her voice. Me fuck Harry Styles? Does she honestly think I would fuck him to get a job? My mood goes from embarrassed to pissed in point 3 seconds.

"Excuse me, I don't know about you, but I do not have to spread my legs to get a job. Now can you give me this packet so I can leave already?" I resist the urge to rip the packet out of Cynthia's hands, thankfully she hands it over to me practically dropping it in my hands. I stalked off back to the lobby, trying to ease myself now that I'm no longer in the presence of that woman.

I plop down at one of the tables in the lobby, scanning over the questions on the packet. They go from the 'basics' down to the 'kind of too personal to be asking' questions, he wants to know my bathroom schedule, why? Do I like Rachel from Friends? Is this a joke?

1\. Full Name: **Louis William Tomlinson**

2\. Gender: **Male**

3\. Birth Date: **12/24/1992**

4\. Age: **24**

5\. Address: **450 Pilkinson Dr**

6\. Sexuality: **Gay**

7\. Degree: **Business Management**

6\. Last Job: **A day care**

9\. Have you ever been involved in recreational activities? **No**

10\. How far away do you live? **25 minutes**

11\. What time do you wake up every morning? **8 to 8:30**

12\. What time do you go to sleep? **11 pm to 12 am**

13\. Source of Transportation: **My car**

14\. Do you have a significant other? **Yes**

15\. On a regular how much do you imbibe in a week? **I only drink when I have something to celebrate about**

16\. What would you do if I called you at 1 am? **Answer**

17\. Tea or Coffee? **Tea**

18\. If I didn't want to attend a meeting what would you do? **Attend it for you or convince you to go**

I continue on answering the questions and as I get further and further down the page the questions just continue to get more and more weird, until one stands out in particular.

28\. If I were to make a sexual advance at you what would be your reaction? I would stop your action immediately.

I wanted to add a bit more but honestly, if I wanted a chance at even being considered for the job, what I would have written would have done the exact opposite. Harry Styles are you this big of a horndog that you have to put a question like this on here? Am I truly even surprised anymore? Nope.

I quickly fill out the rest of the packet after that question, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

********************

I make my way into Liam's floor, smiling to myself when I'm meet with the sight of a certain blonde I know. "How's it going Niall, slacking off as usually, I see," I tease while Niall's attention leaves from the paper airplane he was making to me, he quickly hide the paper behind his back and gives me a guilty smile.

"Hi Lou, Liam told me you had an interview with the big guy, did it go well? He didn't hit on you did he?" I rolled my eyes at this, does everybody believe Harry would honestly make a pass at me. I take a seat on one of the [couches](http://www.theluxhome.com/images/Glamour-and-Naturally-ACBC-office-interiorexecutive-secretary-counter-1-533x352.jpg), as I engage in a conversation with the bubbly man.

"No he didn't hit on me, in fact, he didn't take interest in me at all," I muttered, laying my head on the cushion, the insecurities, and doubts setting in. "I completely blew it with him, but I think his dad liked me at least."

"Des sat in with you, it seems Liam finally convinced him to give you a chance huh? How long did he stay?"

"10 minutes why?"

"Well it seems like you didn't blow it, after all, Harry doesn't get to choose his assistants, Des does," Wait what?

********************

I'm lounging in bed with [Tanner](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4c/f1/26/4cf1264475a87c49c17b30614b58e8f4.jpg), he came home in a good mood tonight so that saved me from a beating tonight. He wrapped me up in a tender hug as soon as he came home, stripped me down, and kissed every bruise he gave me, which lead to sexy time of course. We order in and watched Wreck it Ralph, at my request. Now we are just laying in bed talking about whatever comes to mind.

"So let me get this straight, your geography teacher told you that you would never amount to anything, and what did you do?" Tanner's grip on me tightens, as his eyes filled with angered.

"Nothing, he was my teacher I couldn't have just punched him in the lip for that," I like reminiscing about my high school, it takes me back to when things used to be great, I didn't have a worry in the world, and I hadn't met Tanner. My phone rings bringing me back to the reality, I quickly snatch it off the drawer top, it's Liam, my brows raise as I answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Lou, I got a little message from Styles, he wants to know how soon can you start?" I'm in shock, my whole face goes slack, he's joking right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys this is chapter 2 of Savior, sorry it's took long again, but at least I accomplished me goal and got it over 2k works!
> 
> Next Riddle: Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye, or even a thought to your mind. What am I?
> 
> Kudos, Comment, and Share

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 2017 for giving us Louis, and Harry's tweets!
> 
> This is my attempt at my first actual Larry story
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this, and I promise the next chapter I upload will be over at least 2k words, if you've read my one-shots y'know I write a lot.
> 
> I also do riddles: What is it that no man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be?
> 
> Word count: 396
> 
> Enjoy, Kudos, Share, and Comment


End file.
